Pineapple Patch
Treats are items which grant bond to bees. There are six types of treats: "normal" treats, strawberries, blueberries, sunflower seeds, pineapples, and moon charms. There is a seventh type called the Star Treat, which turns any bee into its gifted variant. When buying "normal" treats from the shop near Mother Bear, the starting price for one treat is 100 honey and the maxed price is 10,000 per treat. They can be bought in increments of 1, 10, 100, or 1,000. To feed treats to your bees, go to your hive and open your egg menu. Drag the treat from your inventory to the cell of the bee you want to feed, and then choose how many treats you want to feed that bee. The increments are 1, 50, and All/Level Up (if you have more treats than are needed to level up the bee, you'll get the option to Level Up; otherwise, the option will be All). Treat Locations Need 10 bees or 8 bee types * 10 Sunflower Seeds in the maze behind Pro Bear * A Pineapple behind the pineapple that's right next to the pro bear shop Need 5 Bees * A strawberry behind the biggest strawberry in the Strawberry Field Treat A Treat, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 10. They are the easiest treat to mass-obtain, but are not the favorite of any bee. Ways to obtain: * Defeating mobs. * Farming in Dandelion, Mushroom, Clover, Spider, Cactus, or Pumpkin fields. * Using the Treat Dispenser near the Pro Shop/Pineapple Patch. (Like the Honey Dispenser, this requires being a member of the BSS Club.) * Buying from the Treat Shop next to Mother Bear in Mother Bear's Tent. * Quest rewards from Mother Bear, Sun Bear, Onett, or Polar Bear. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a seedling. * Playing fetch with Puppy Bee. Sunflower Seed A Sunflower Seed, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Basic, Bomber, Looker, Demo, Commander, or Ninja Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed sunflower seeds. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Werewolves or Spiders. * Farming in Sunflower Field. * Ten Sunflower Seeds can be found inside the maze in the Pro Shop. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a seedling. * From The Summer Special Pack From the Robux Shop Strawberry A Strawberry, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Rascal, Rad, Rage, Riley, Baby, or Shy Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed strawberries. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Ladybugs or Scorpions. * Farming in the Strawberry Field and the Cactus Field. * From the Strawberry Dispenser near the Red HQ. * There is one token hidden behind the largest strawberry in the corner of Strawberry Field. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a seedling. Pineapple A Pineapple, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Hasty, Brave, Honey, Exhausted, Shocked, Fire, Demon, or Lion Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed pineapples. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Mantises, Scorpions, and Spiders. * Farming in the Pineapple Patch. * 1 Pineapple is given to the player every time they use the Treat Dispenser. * 5 Pineapple Treats can be found behind the medium pineapple near the Treat Dispenser. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a seedling. Blueberry A Blueberry, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Bumble, Cool, Bubble, Frosty, Bucko, Diamond, or Music Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed blueberries. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Rhino Beetles or Mantises. * Farming in the Blue Flower Field, Bamboo Field, Cactus Field, or Pine Tree Forest. * From the Blueberry Dispenser inside Blue HQ. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a seedling. Star Treat A Star Treat raises the bond of a bee by 100, along with the bee transforming into a gifted bee. They can be bought at the Ticket Tent for 1,000 tickets per Star Treat, or occasionally in special packs from the Robux Shop. They can also be obtained by completing Panda Bear's ant quest line, Mother Bear's 14 Quests, or Onett's five Star Journey quests. It is the only treat in the game which is guaranteed to turn a bee into gifted. Moon Charm A Moon Charm, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 250. They are also needed to get a Moon Amulet. Ways to obtain: * During nighttime, Fireflies will go to fields and drop Moon Charms. * King Beetle and Tunnel Bear always drop at least one Moon Charm. * Other mobs also have a chance of dropping Moon Charms. * Redeeming codes. * Special Packs From The Robux Shop Treat Table Notes * According to Onett, the chance to get a gifted bee from its favorite treat is about 1 in 12000. In the screenshot, he notes he would like to keep it secret, and the odds are likely to change drastically in the future. * The supposed formula for gifted bee odds via favorite treats can be found here. * The codes Fruitsalad and Cookieclub (expired) gave assorted treats. * You can also obtain treats from sprouts. Trivia * When asked to feed strawberries or blueberries to a bee, the plural is incorrectly spelled as "Strawberrys" and "Blueberrys". * The Mountain Top Field and Rose Field do not produce any treats, normal or special. (You can receive strawberries, pineapples, and moon charms from the scorpions in the Rose Field, however, and of course a seedling in either of those fields will yield lots of treats of various types.) * Sunflower Seeds, Moon Charms and Star Treats are the only treats you cannot obtain from dispensers. * Event Bees don't have any favorite treats.